Love's confusion
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Summary inside. OCXDescole OCXLuke Set in the Azran Legacy, so will have some spoilers. No flamers please and thank. Erin, I hope you like this.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Professor Layton gains two new assistants. Katie Thorn and Erin Duke. These two girls are best friends and sometimes they are the complete opposite of each other. Katie is the quiet, smart, sophisticated fighter while Erin is the mischievous, loud, hyper, head-on fighter. How these two are friends, we'll never know. Erin is in love with the professor's little apprentice, while Katie has a darker secret she doesn't tell anyone, but it was obvious how she stared at him. If Layton ever found out, Katie could only hope and pray that he'd forgive her for falling head over heels in love with his rival.

Name: Katie Thorn

Age: 14

Eyes: Aqua blue(she doesn't like her eyes so she wears Brown contacts to hide them)

Hair: Black with natural blue highlights.

Also wears glasses(contacts on occasions).

Name: Erin Duke

Age: 14

Eyes: Blue

Hair: reddish auburn with orangy brown highlights.

Also has freckles.

()

"Professor, is it true about a living mummy?" Erin asked as they boarded the Bostonius airship.

"I'm not so sure, Erin," Professor Layton replied as they walked up the steps. Katie glanced down at the picture of Professor Sycamore.

"His hair's so curly." She giggled, pushing her glasses up her nose. "And he looks like an intellectual man I can hold a very smart conversation with."

"Obviously, he's a professor!" Erin exclaimed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Just because he's a professor doesn't mean he's super smart. Maybe he's at my level!" Katie grinned. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Like how you can't wait to see De-" Katie covered Erin's mouth. Katie laughed awkwardly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Erin!" She said, a bit forceful. Emmy blinked at her.

"What do you mean, Erin? Who's De?" Luke asked curiously.

"She means nothing!" Katie yelled. They continued their way onto the Bostonius and Luke sat on the seats. He began bouncing on them, laughing.

"They're so soft!"

"Let me try!" Erin sat on the cushions and began bouncing on them.

"Guys, stop being childish." Emmy scoulded.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable." Everyone lifted their heads towards a man. His voice had a slight scottish accent. "Welcome to the Bostonious. I am Raymond. On behalf of Professor Sycamore, welcome, Professor Layton. Unfortunately, we have a puzzle to see if you are the real Professor Layton." Raymond explained to Layton as Katie and Emmy sat down on the seats.

"They're so soft."Katie said, purring slightly.

"Ahaha!" Erin burst out laughing. "Every time!"

"What?"

"Every time you're comfortable, you start acting like a cat!"

"I-I do not!"

"Then what's with the purring?" Katie went silent. Erin grinned. She got her. Katie sighed and got out the chair as the Bostonious began moving.

"Professor's solved the puzzle." Emmy muttered. Katie decided to go up to the front and watch the view as they went.

"Wow! This is brilliant!" She smiled. "Did Professor Sycamore really build this?"

"Yes, Miss Thorn. He designed it to your satisfaction." Raymond said as he continued flying.

"I'm definitely going to rememeber this." Katie said confidently.

"...And I will not. DAMN YOUR PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY!" Erin called jokingly. Katie rolled her eyes. She lifted the picture of Professor Sycamore once again.

"Raymond, just how smart is Professor Sycamore?" She asked.

"He is a very smart man. As smart as Professor Layton."

"Yes!" Katie grinned. "Another person I can have an intellectual conversation with!" She cheered.

"Like how you were kidnapped and had long, smart talks with D-" Erin was cut off when Katie put her hand over her mouth again.

"Shut up, please." The black-haired girl whispered. Raymond glanced at them in surprise. "I-it's nothing! Ignore her!" The fly continued for a long time. Erin was bored put of her mind.

"Are we there yet?"

"Just five more minutes." Raymond said as a town came into view.

"Woow! Look at all that snow! At night, I bet it's gorgeous!" Katie said in awe. "The white, freshly fallen snow sparkling under the moonlight as stars shine around it. That almost sounds romantic." She laughed.

"I know who you'd share that moment with." Erin said teasingly.

"Don't even say it."

The Bostonious landed and everyone walked out. Erin looked at Katie and Emmy.

"You're not freaking cold?" Emmy was wearing her trademark yellow clothing with brown boots as Katie wore a blue mini skirt, a white blouse with a blue buttonless jacket and high heeled boots. A small, dark blue scarf was tied around her neck.

"Of course not." Katie smiled.

"Jeez, Katie, Emmy. I feel cold just looking at you guys!" Erin exclaimed. The two girls laughed and they headed into town.

"Oh,maybe a sledgehammer would work? No, no, that wouldn't." A girl was muttering to herself.

"Excuse me, miss," Layton called. She looked at them in surprise.

"Oh, hello." She smiled. "I'm Prima."

"I'm Professor Layton and these are my assistants." Layton introduced with a smile.

"A professor? If you're a professor, can you help me with this?" Prima told him about the present in ice and asked him how many more cups of water she needed. Layton thought for a bit before smiling. "Just take it inside and warm it by the fire."

"Oh, thank you! You're not from around here, are you? You lost?"

"Well, do you know where a Professor Sycamore is?" Katie asked. Prima shook her head.

"No, sorry." Katie sighed. It was gonna be a while until she could learn Professor Sycamore's knowledge.

()

Me: Erin, I hope you enjoyed this! My favourite part was honestly the cushions xD so soft. Bouncy bouncy!


	2. Chapter 2

The group began to scavenge through Froenborg to find Professor Sycamore but, alas, luck was not on their side yet.

"I wonder if he really is here." Erin murmured.

"Maybe it won't be easy. Maybe we need to put some thinking into this." Katie suggested. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed sarcastically. Just as Katie was going to snap back with some sarcasm, ranting caught their attention.

"Argh! Rats! Why does everything here have to be frozen solid?" A small yet chubby man cried out in aggravation. The taller, skinnier one replied dryly.

"We're in Froenborg, what did you expect?"

"Yeah, but come on! A huge wall made of ICE! It's not natural, I tell you! I should've been able to chip it at least, but... ow!" The small one shook his hand, clearly in pain.

"Well, if fire didn't have any effect on it, I'd hardly expect brute force to." The tall one straightened up. "Anyways, whatever happens, we're not leaving here until we've captured the target, so we'd better suck it up. Get your skates on, Bishop. Let's see if we can find another way in."

"I'm on it!"

Then, they waltzed off.

"Do you suppose those were..." The professor trailed off.

"The suspicious blokes Prima told us about?" Erin piped up.

"They must be!" Luke exclaimed. Layton tapped his chin.

"Hmm, seems this trip won't go as smoothly as I hoped."

"Were they... talking about Professor Sycamore?" Katie wondered worriedly.

"Maybe." Emmy hummed.

"Living mummy or not, I'm afraid Professor Sycamore has uncovered something extremely dangerous." Layton concluded.

"Is that your intuition talking again, Professor?" Luke smiled.

"Maybe." Layton smiled back. "In any case, we should try to locate Professor Sycamore as soon as possible."

"A disaster, that's what it is..." A local man mumbled quietly.

"Is something wrong, sir? Do you need any help?" Emmy asked him. He looked at them, startled.

"Stone the crows! Y-yer from the city, aren't ye?" He said.

"Er, well, it depends on what sorry you mean, I suppose. We're from London." Emmy answered, perplexed.

"Aha! I knew you was city folks! What are ye up to here, then? Not looking to ''modernise' us, I hope?" The man quivered. "Though, I s'pose I can't turn ye away. What kind of host would that make me? So, I be Harald. And, er... welcome!"

"Well, Harald, I'm Layton. Professor Hershel Layton from Gressenheller University."

"Layton, ye say? So yer him? Yer hat is taller than I expected."

"I'm sorry?" Layton tilted his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like your archaeological breakthroughs are famous around the world." Emmy chuckled.

"What? No, what does I care for arky-ology? Never been on a boat in my entire life." Harold shrugged. "Matter of fact, it was another city professor who mentioned you. Singapore, his name was."

"You must mean professor Sycamore. Singapore is a place." Katie giggled. Erin looked at her.

"How do you know of that place? I haven't even heard of it." She asked.

"My half sister's Singaporean." Katie replied.

"Would you happen to know where professor Sycamore is right now?" Layton questioned Harald.

"Well, truthfully, ever since he set off to explore the cave up north of here, I haven't seen him." Harald said.

"Cave?" Katie muttered. Her and Erin looked at each other before nodding. Quickly and quietly, they slipped away unnoticed to head north. As they walked along, Erin spoke up.

"Now can I say it?"

"Say what?" Katie raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Come on. We both know Descole will appear sooner or later. Might as well plan how you're gonna confess." Erin grinned, making Katie blush.

"W-well, what about you? If I confess to Descole, you confess to Luke!"

"... On second thought, never mind." Erin said quickly. Katie laughed but then they both stopped, eyes wide.

"Oh God." Katie muttered, staring at the ice wall formed at the entrance of the cave.

"Well, what now?" Erin pondered.

()

Sorry for the long wait ^^' I hope you guys can forgive me. I found this chapter in my notes and was like 'OH GOD I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS!'


	3. Chapter 3

Running up to the ice, Katie tapped it gently, biting her lip.

"Odd. I hope the Professor isn't stuck in there." She mumbled, her hand pressed against the ice. After a while, she pulled her hand back and examined the spot she put it on, surprised to see that the heat of her hand did nothing to affect the icy wall. "Hmm..."

"Katie, please get back." Katie looked up and saw Emmy. Nodding, she backed away to stand with Layton, Luke and Erin.

"Please don't run off like that, it truly is worrying." Layton said. Katie frowned.

"Sorry, Professor." She apologised. Emmy kicked the wall of ice, then let out a gasp.

"Wh-wha?!" She exclaimed. "I didn't even make a dent!"

"I don't think this is ice we're dealing with." The glasses-wearing female tapped her chin. Erin looked to the side.

"Woah! Have you guys seen this snowman?!" She exclaimed. Katie looked at the small figure of snow.

"Oh my. It is rather cute." Her cheeks flushed softly as she examined the well-built snowman. She walked closer, her eyes scanning over the adorable, shaped pile of snow. Then she frowned. "It's missing a glove."

"Oh, aren't you cold, Mr Snowman?" Emmy said.

"Maybe the other glove got blown away or something?" Luke suggested. Layton nodded.

"Perhaps we can keep an eye out for it when we head back into town." The professor smiled softly as everyone agreed. They started walking back when Prima called out to them.

"Hey, it's the brainy professor!" Prima smiled brightly. The girl she was with looked at her incredulously.

"You? You're friends with a professor? How'd you manage that?" The girl said. Erin laughed softly.

"Well, picture this: there I was, lost in thought, completely baffled by the most puzzling predicament, when suddenly-"

"All right, all right I get the idea! Now, judging by your glazed look, professor, I take it it's you're first time in Froenborg?" The blonde girl laughed. "Don't be shy. If there's anything we can help you with, just ask!"

"Actually, there is something." Layton bit his lip. "We are looking to get into a cave just outside of town, but the entrance is frozen over."

"Oh yeah? I didn't picture you the potholing type. Shows what I know!" The female shrugged. "Well, I can't help you, but Mascha knows everything there is to know around here. She's just up th-"

"Wait, Donna!" Prima exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"If we're going to tell him where Masha is, we should get him to give us some fashion advice first." Prima explained her puzzle to them.

"I'll do it, Professor. My sister taught me a thing or two about this." Katie piped up. With some thinking, she spoke aloud. "On the left bit, the snowflake would be on the upper square and on the bottom will be the tree. On the right side, the glove would be on the upper square and the snowman will be on the lower square."

"Hurray! Thanks!" Prima cheered.

"Show off. All right, time for us to keep our end of the bargain. You see that building with the crammed postbox?" Donna pointed at the building. "That's where you'll find Mascha."

"Thank you, that's perfect." Layton thanked them. The small group headed inside and heat assaulted them.

"Oh, wow! An outdoor hotspring!" Erin's eyes sparkled.

"I must say that water looks lovely." Katie walked over and dipped her hand into the hot water, relishing in the warmth of the liquid contrasting with the cold surrounding her. She pulled her hand back, flicking the water at Erin.

"Hey!" Erin wiped her face quickly, Katie giggling.

"Well, well! I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Tourists?"

"Not exactly, but... excuse me, are you Mascha, by any chance?" Layton asked. Erin glanced at Luke.

"Well, well, well! How is it you know my name, then?" Mascha tilted her head.

"Donna told us about you. She says you know all the gossip!" Luke spoke up. Layton continued.

"To be precise, we are looking for a way to enter the ice-blocked cave beyond the town." Mascha nodded.

"Ah, so that's what you're after, is it? All right, then. I'll tell you what I know. Listen close, now." Mascha had a glint in her eye. "Near the entrance to the cave, there's a creepy snowman."

"Creepy? That snowman is really cute, though." Katie frowned.

"That's the thing. Those who went near said they heard terrible wailing sounds coming from it. Some say they even saw it move..." Mascha waved he hand about. "If you ask me, it sounds like it's possessed by a ghost - some angry spirit come back to exact vengeance."

"Eek!" Luke yelped, making Erin giggle softly.

"Well, look at it this way: ever since that snowman appeared, no one has been able to set foot in that cave."

"I see. I think I'm starting to understand." Layton looked at Katie. She nodded in agreement.

"Really? I have no clue, guys." Erin exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"I believe the snowman is our key to getting in." Layton smiled. "Thank you, Mascha. Emmy, Luke, Katie, Erin, let's go back."

"Let's go to the other snowman in the town." Katie grinned.

"Wha? There was a snowman in the town?" Luke exclaimed. He and Erin shivered.

"Don't be such scaredy cats." Katie put her hands on her hips. "Let's go!" The group made their way through the town and Katie pointed out the snowman. "See? I told you."

"H-hey, he's only wearing one glove." Luke tilted his head.

"One glove? Where did we just... Ah! The snowman in front of the cave! That only had one glove too!" Emmy exclaimed. Katie giggled.

"Exactly." She said, grabbing the glove.

"Ho ho. I'd say we've found our key into the cave, wouldn't you say?" Layton chuckled.

"Precisely, Professor." Katie nodded, smiling. She held the glove in her small hand.

"What makes you guys say that?" Luke asked. Layton smiled at him.

"All in good time, Luke. For now, let's take that glove with us." The professor looked at the glove in Katie's hand.

"What for? It looks like a pretty ordinary glove to me..." Emmy mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll show you when we get back to the cave, Emmy!" Katie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The four made their way back to the cave, Erin and Luke shuddering. They did not want to go back to the snowman.

"Oh! After hearing those scary rumours from Mascha, I keep thinking I can see it moving!" Luke's voice was filled with fear.

"Those scary rumours gave us just the information we needed. This snowman is the key to getting into the cave." Layton explained. Erin's face brightened up.

"Oooooh! I get it!"

"Finally. Took ya long enough, Erin." Katie joked, making her best friend pout.

"Guuuurl, shmoosh dat cakehole!" Erin said in a strange voice, doing a sassy z snap. Katie rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys mean? W-we don't have to get closer to it, do we...?" Luke took a step back.

"Of course we do. In fact, that's precisely why we are here right now." Layton smiled. Luke's eyes widened.

"B-but, Professor... Katie, Erin, what if it's cursed?!"

"The boy tiptoed near, when suddenly the snowman gave an awful howl and lurched towards him, it's empty eyes rolling..." Emmy grinned mischievously.

"The boy let out a blood-curdling scream, his body frozen to the spot as the snowman got closer... And closer... And closer..." Katie continued.

"Eep!" Luke shrieked. "Guys, stop, please!"

"Sorry, I wanted to continue it. It sounds like it could be a great horror book." Kate scratched the back of her neck.

"Haha! No need to worry, Luke. You can go up to the snowman and examine it without fear." Layton chuckled softly as him and his companions got closer.

"Hmm, it really is just an ordinary snowman, isn't it? My eyes were playing tricks on me." Luke stopped shaking.

"It's far from ordinary." Layton turned to Katie. "Would you do the honours?"

"My pleasure." Katie nodded, taking a step forward and placing the glove on the other arm of the snowman. The arm stuck up and it's eyes shone yellow as the ice at the entrance of the cave moved away. Luke leaped up in the air.

"Wh-what happened?!"

"Did that huge wall of ice just..." Emmy trailed off. Katie nodded.

"There is no such thing as ice that cannot be melted. Therefore, the wall blocking the cave entrance was not made of ice." Layton explained.

"What?! But it looked like ice!" Luke exclaimed. "What else could it have been?"

"I'm guessing it was a panel of durable tempered glass." Katie tapped her chin. "And the snowman has been hiding the switch. Since Froenborg is a cold place, the glass would have been cooled to the temperature of ice so no one would have thought twice about it."

"Amazing." Luke smiled. "You two are smart.

"Pfffft, so am I. I guessed it." Erin scoffed. Katie rolled her eyes at her odd friend.

"Let us go. Someone is waiting inside for us. The very person who put up this wall." Layton said. They headed in.

()

Me: Hello friends! I am sorry for the long wait and I hope y'all forgive me. If there is typos, it's because I write all my chapters on my kindle and sometimes it screws it up.


	4. Chapter 4

The three stepped into the cavern, glancing around. Katie let out a gasp as she spotted the brown hair of the man that sent the letter for them to come to Froenborg. The man turned and smiled charmingly at the four companions.

"Professor Layton!" He said happily. He stepped forward towards them and shook hands with Layton. " It's quite an honour."

"The honour is all mine, Professor Sycamore." Layton smiled. Professor Sycamore smiled back.

"I've been looking forward to this." The brown-haired man spoke clearly. "A chance to meet the famous Professor Layton!"

"I told you you were a celebrity, Professor." Luke ran forward, grinning brightly. Layton chuckled.

"I wouldn't go that far, Luke." He smiled at the young boy.

"Professor Sycamore, I'm just wondering, about this living mummy?" Katie pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose when they slipped down too far. Professor Sycamore then looked back at the wall of ice behind him. There, was a girl frozen within the hardened, cold water. "Oh, my!" Katie cried out.

"My word..."Layton mumbled. Luke blinked.

"That's the mummy?" He asked. Sycamore nodded, looking back at them.

"I would estimate that this ice is a million years old... possibly more." He began. "This girl must have been trapped here all that time."

"Were tests to confirm this, we would have concrete proof of the most ancient civilisation ever known." Layton said, excitement in his eyes.

"Presicely. It would be an archaeological revolution." Sycamore placed his hand on his chin, a smile on his face. Katie felt herself.

"This is amazing. So, when you talked about a mummy in the letter, this was what you meant?" Katie said with amazement in her voice. "Wow, this is brilliant!"

"Yes, Miss Thorn." Sycamore nodded. "It seems incredible, but that girl is alive. The heat from her body creates a temperature gradient within the ice." His eyes turned to the girl in the ice. "It's not much, but it's a clear sign of life."

"Surely, that's impossible." Layton was shocked. Usually, when people were frozen, they'd die.

"I cannot say what kind of scientific or biological phenomena are at work here, but she appears to be in suspended animation - some sort of cryogenic sleep." Katie's eyes widened at Sycamore's words.

"Poor thing. When, and if, we unfreeze her, she may be so confused. I wonder what her name is." She pressed her hand against the ice, frowning softly before pulling back.

"This is crazy." Emmy muttered in disbelief.

"Is it? I propose we melt the ice." Sycamore said. Katie clasped her hands together.

"But, how on earth are we going to melt all that?!" Luke exclaimed. They all walked closer to take a better look.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Luke complimented. Erin felt a little jealous but ignored it.

"Very gorgeous. I'm jealous." Katie self-consciously looked at her clothes and tugged at her hair.

"You're still very pretty, Miss Thorn. Don't worry about it." Sycamore smiled, patting her shoulder. Katie blushed.

"R-really? Thanks, Professor!" She smiled shyly.

"She looks as though she's just sleeping peacefully, but can someone really survive that?" Emmy asked.

"I did not think it was possible either, but all the signs are there. She has been like this for a million years." Sycamore tapped his chin.

"It is quite astounding." Layton hummed.

"Professor, I called you here for a reason. I'd like you to help me unravel this mystery of the ice." Sycamore looked at Layton, who nodded.

"Certainly. I shall do my very best." The to professors got to work as Katie turned and spoke with Erin.

"Well, this is fascinating!" She smiled softly. Erin nodded. Then, she nudged Katie.

"You blushed~"

"When?"

"When Professor Sycamore complimented you~" Erin teased.

"So? I don't really receive compliments so I got embarrassed." Katie shrugged, her cheeks pink.

"Yeah, or are you getting a crush on the professor?" Erin nudged her again. Katie gave her a look.

"You already know who I like, Erin, so shush." She turned away. Suddenly, the cavern began to tremble as the ice broke. It shattered away and the girl's limp body fell. Layton caught her.

"Quickly! Bring her over here!" Sycamore showed them a blanket on the floor and Layton set her down. Sycamore checked for a pulse. "This is strange. She's warm but I can't feel a pulse."

"So, is she alive?" Layton asked. The girl stirred before opening her eyes. Katie's eyes widened.

_"Wow, her eyes are so pretty."_ She thought, biting her lip.

"She's moving!" Luke said with surprise.

"Surely not."

"This is remarkable. Trapped in ice all this time... And yet, here she is before us." Sycamore looked over her.

"We must get her somewhere warm!" Katie said, determined. Sycamore nodded. They went to pick her up but a few men in uniform dashed in with guns.

"Thank you. We'll take it from here." A man growled. Emmy stepped back, knocking into Katie who's glasses flew off her face.

"Shoot." Katie dropped to her knees, feeling around.

"What's going on?" Luke questioned with worry.

"He's here for the girl..." Layton frowned as the man smirked.

"How...? Who told you where to find us!?" Sycamore cried out in anger. The man grinned sinisterly.

"Hand her over... or suffer the consequences." The man growled. Katie kept on feeling around.

"My glasses... I can't see without my glasses." She muttered over and over. The man quickly grabbed her and held a gun to her head. "Ah!"

"Katie!" Erin cried.

"Hand her over or a bullet goes through this girl's head." The man threatened, cocking the gun. The girl slowly walked over.

"Hah! This girl knows what's good for her. So long." The man kept the gun to Katie's head before shoving her to the floor. She cried out. Then, she noticed her glasses in front of her and quickly picked them up, putting them on. Erin helped her up.

"We must go after them! Who knows what they might do?" Sycamore yelled. Katie nodded in agreement.

"We must save the girl!" Katie cried out, her hands quickly shoved into the pockets of her blue skirt. They hurried out of the cavern. Luke called out.

"Professor! Look at that monster ship!" He yelled. Everyone stared at it in surprise.

"Do you think they're taking her away in that?" Layton asked. Sycamore nodded.

"Curses! We must get back to the Bostonius now!" Sycamore yelled. They hurried through the town and got on the Bostonius. Dynamite began to fly the Bostonius after the ship. Erin looked at Katie.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Katie nodded, her hands in her pockets. She winced softly. "Katie, the heck?" Erin grabbed one of her wrists and pulled it out of the pocket. He eyes widened at the blood. "Jesus!"

"Just some stones got in. Nothing to worry about." Katie pulled her hand away, looking to the side. "Our top priority is to get the girl back."

"But Katie, these could get infected!"

"Erin, please. We must get her back." Katie insisted. Erin sighed.

"Fine. But as soon as this is over, you're getting your wounds treated."

"Fine." Katie frowned.

"Wow, look at how fast we're going." Emmy exclaimed. Luke smiled.

"I think we're catching up!" He said with joy.

"Professor, we've got an incoming message." Emmy frowned.

"Well, well, well..." Katie growled at the sound of the voice. "I didn't think you'd have this much fight in you."

"It's them!" Sycamore hissed.

"What do you intend to do with the girl?" Layton said.

"Let's just say she has a roll to play in our little plan. We will not let her go!"

"Wh-what's... something's coming our way! Look out!" Katie cried out. Suddenly, two drones came their way, shooting the Bostonius.

"Dangit!" Erin yelled, tripping and falling on Katie.

"Get off me!" Katie said. Erin quickly stood up, helping Katie up.

"Unmaned drones? We have no choice. Shoot them down!" Sycamore ordered.

"Katie! You've been training to use a gun. You can do it!" Emmy suggested. Katie gulped but nodded, going up to the gun. She gripped it and aimed for the leader drones, her arms shaking softly. Everyone cheered her on, not noticing her winces of pain.

"We're going to take a shortcut!" Sycamore said. Emmy gasped.

"Don't tell me we're going through there!?" Emmy cried. Sycamore smiled and went through the crevass(is that what it was? Idk), manoeuvring well and making sure not to crash. They came out the other end.

"Thank God!" Luke said in relief. Katie kept her grip on the gun, her eyes darting about.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" The Bostonius hit the ground a few times before skimming along the water.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." The man said, chuckling.

"Well, duh! You're not making it easy!" Erin snapped.

"Let's see how you handle this!"

"Watch out, Katie!" Sycamore warned.

"Thanks." Katie nodded. Soon, they made it near the Airship and Katie released the gun, letting out a hiss. She glanced at her hands. "I need medical attention." She mumbled.

"It's time to board their ship." Sycamore said. Katie ignored them, staring at her hands as she sat down. Her arms trembled slightly.

"I hope you guys will be okay!" Erin cheered for Luke and Layton. Sycamore glanced at Katie before telling Raymond to take the controls. Sycamore made his way towards Katie.

"Miss Thorn?" Her head shot up. "Is everything all right?"

"I need help. I shouldn't have handled that gun." Her arms shook more violently. "It hurts."

"I need to tend to your injuries! This way, Miss Thorn." Sycamore helped Katie up, leading her through into a room where he brought out a first aid kit.

"There's stones inside." Katie held out her hands as Sycamore used tweezers to get the stones out before using disinfectant. She hissed in pain but endured it. "Thanks, Professor Sycamore." Katie mumbled.

"No problem, Miss Thorn." He wrapped her hands in bandages.

"Please, call me Katie." Katie smiled softly, admiring the neat bandaging.

"All right, Katie. You can call me Desmond." Sycamore insisted. Katie nodded.

"Okay, Desmond." Katie stood up. "Once again, thank you for bandaging my hands." The two started walking back to the bridge.

"So, Katie," Desmond cleared his throat. "How old are you?"

"14, going 15 this year." Katie answered. "Are you... a married man?"

"Oh, I was. My wife passed away two years ago." Desmond frowned. But then he smiled again. "She wanted me to move on, so I have. I do like this girl but it's... let's say, complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Desmond." Katie looked up at Desmond. "I hope it works out. And... What do you mean by complicated?"

"Well, she may hate me and there's... quite an age difference." Desmond scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, but age is just a number." Katie shook her head slightly. "And if she hates you, so what? Maybe she'll learn to love you too. I have a problem like that."

"Really?" Desmond looked surprised at Katie.

"Yeah. We have had those moments where we chat but he probably hates me. And there's an age difference. I don't let it bother me. If I like him, then I like him. No one can stop me." Katie blushed softly. Then she laughed. "I bet I sound pretty childish and stupid. Sorry. I'm normally not like that."

"I don't think you sound stupid or childish." Desmond turned to her. "It's hopeful and reassuring. I thank you for sharing this with me." The two stopped at the door. "By the way, when are you turning 15?"

"Don't tell the others." Katie gave a tiny smile. "It's in two days. I don't really celebrate it. I told my parents to not throw me a party anymore when I was five. I'm fine with it. Plus, we gotta focus on this mystery." She turned back to the door, before quickly going on her tiptoes. Her hand rested on Desmond's shoulder and she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for helping me." With flushed cheeks, Katie hurried into the bridge.

Desmond turned pink, touching his cheek. He cleared his throat before going into the bridge.

()

Me: I found this rather cute xD


	5. Chapter 5

The Bostonius landed on Siren Lake. Erin quickly rushed off, fearing for Luke and the professor. Katie hurried after her and hit her over the head with a dark blue folder she was now carrying.

"Oww!" Erin whined. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You need to wait for Emmy, Desmond and I." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, sorry! I was worried for Luke and the Professor!" Erin pouted. Emmy laughed once she stepped out, followed by Desmond. Katie clenched her binding folder, her brown-contacted(does that make sense? I feel as if it does) eyes glancing around. Her eyes turned to the lake.

"Oh, wow. It looks lovely. Where are we, Desmond?" She asked, turning to Desmond.

"Well, this is Siren Lake." He replied, turning to the water. "It does look lovely, I must say." Katie nodded.

"I know who you wanna spend time here with~!" Erin grinned. Katie glared at her.

"Shut up, please. Desmond and Emmy are still here. You promised. If you do, I threaten to tell everyone about your little 'secret'." Katie threatened. Erin lifted her hands up, eyes wide. She surrendered, looking over at Emmy and Desmond. Emmy blinked in confusion before shaking her head.

"Oh, no. Nuh uh, what secret?" Emmy crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but is this about what we were talking about, Katie?" Desmond asked the dark-haired girl. Katie nodded, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah. It is." She mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out." Desmond nodded reassuringly.

"Heeeey! You told him?" Erin whined, pointing at Desmond. Katie crossed her arms.

"Not who it is that I have... difficulties with." Katie turned away. "A-anyways, aren't we GOING to find Luke and the professor?"

"Oh, yeah!" Erin quickly sprinted off in a direction. "I'M COMING LUKE! PROFESSOR!"

"You're going the wrong way!" Katie called, running after her.

"Katie! Erin!" Emmy yelled as they got further and further away.

"Erin!"

"I'M COMING, PROFESSOR! LUKE, I WILL SAVE YOU!"

Then, Katie caught up to Erin and tackled her to the ground.

"Owww!"

"Now will you listen?!" Katie huffed, sitting up. Erin lay face down on the ground to Katie's left. "I said you were going the wrong way!"

"Oooh." Erin's muffled voice reached Katie's ears. Katie sighed, looking around.

"Oh, great! Now we're lost!"

"Well, all we can do now is MARCH FORWARD! TALLY HO!" Erin leaped to her feet, pulling Katie up. The strange girl pulled Katie along a random direction, ignoring her cries for her to stop.

"Erin! We're just gonna get even more lost!"

"Why worry so much? ALLONS-Y!" Erin cried out. Suddenly, men in uniform appeared. "Dang it!"

"Hey! It's those girls from earlier!" One of them yelled.

"Let's get them!"

"Oh, hell naw!" Erin snapped, dodging the man coming towards her. Katie kneed him in the gut before he grabbed her. Erin repeatedly punched one in the face before tripping him up. She kicked another guy's knee so he fell to the floor before kicking him in the face. Katie fell back into bridge position when another guy tried to punch her. She kicked her legs up and her heels slammed into his face. Katie got to her feet when her hands were held behind her back.

"Shoot." Katie muttered, wriggling about as the last guy went to hurt her. Erin's eyes widened in shock and she jumped towards the man, making him fall to the floor. She grabbed his hair and pushed his face into the ground. Katie smiled before kicking the guy holding her where the sun doesn't shine.

"Yay! You aren't hurt, are you?" Erin looked at Katie, who shook her head.

"No, I'm fine and THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER!" Katie pointed at the ground towards the large 8-legged creature.

"AAAH! GET IT AWAY!" Erin hid behind Katie. Katie laughed nervously.

"No way!"

Then, Layton, Emmy, Luke and Desmond appeared.

"Oh! There's a spider!" Luke smiled at it. Erin screamed again.

"GET IT AWAY! IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT, KILL IT!" She yelled.

"W-well, it doesn't seem to be a poisonous spider, if I remember correctly. Like a brown Widow, or a-"

"Shush! Please, just get it away!" Erin shivered. Luke picked up the spider and placed it on a tree. Erin finally breathed. "Oh gosh. I hate Arachnaphobia."

"I don't like it either." Katie shook her head. Desmond just glared at one of the limp people.

"They attacked you two?" He growled softly.

"Yeah, but we're fine, Desmond." Katie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He calmed down but kept his glare at the men.

"Let's continue this way!" Erin cheered, pointing in a direction. Katie shook her head.

"No. I'm listening for the sound of water, which is coming from that direction." Katie pointed in the opposite direction. "Let's see if I'm right." Erin pouted as everyone agreed. They followed Katie and came to the edge of the lake. To the left, they spotted the town, Kodh.

"Wow, Katie!" Emmy exclaimed. Erin pouted again.

"Dang it." She mumbled.

"Behold, the small town of Kodh. A place with extraordinary scenery." Desmond smiled. "It is my opinion that an extraordinary secret is hidden in this humble burg."

"And what might that be?" Layton questioned, looking at the brown-haired man.

"You're and Archaeologist, professor. You have no doubt heard of the Azran civilisation."

"Oh, my! You're not joking. Really? The AZRAN!?" Katie exclaimed in excitement. "An ancient race of people who survived long before the dawn of man!" Layton chuckled.

"Katie and I speak about it." He informed as Katie's eyes shone happily.

"That is correct." Desmond smiled down at Katie. "The girl offers proof of their existence. And an analysis of the fossil ice she was held in should give us an idea of when the Azran lived."

"So, in other words, this girl is the key to unlocking the secrets of the Azran civilisation." Emmy felt it dawn up in her.

"Indeed. I don't think we ended up here by accident. I believe the girl led us here somehow." Desmond concluded. Katie's eyes widened.

"Really?!" Katie clasped her hands together.

"If my theory is correct, there may be some manner of Azran relic in this town." Desmond continued speaking. "It might even be the source of some kind of magnetic field that causes passing aircrafts to malfunctions."

"That would be extraordinary! I'm so excited to see if it's true!" Katie giggled. Desmond smiled at her.

"So, assuming you're correct, this girl is most likely trying to find this relic left by her people." Layton's lips turned up at the corners.

"I believe so, yes. All this is mere speculation at the moment though. To find the truth, we must find the girl." Desmond said. A boy went up to them eagerly.

"Hey, hey, mister!" He called.

"Are you addressing me?" Layton tilted his head.

"'Course I am! Was that your Crius-class gunnery airship that just crash-landed in the lake and made a monster wave?" Katie turned to Erin as Layton shook his head.

"Do you think this'll be an adventure?"

"Fudge yes." Erin nodded.

"Um, kind sir, if you don't mind me asking, have you seen a girl with long blonde hair and a pink dress?" Katie spoke up. The boy nodded.

"I saw her earlier. She was heading towards the station." The boy said. Erin cheered.

"Yes! Thank you, dude! Let's goooo~" Erin skipped ahead.

"Erin! You don't even know where the station is!" Katie cried out. Erin pouted but returned back to them. As they walked, Katie asked a question. "Desmond, I was wondering, who are those men who took the girl from us and tried to kidnap Erin and I?"

"They belong to Targent." The name of the organisation dripped with venom. "A secret organisation bent on unlocking the power of the Azran."

"That sounds rather sinister." Layton tensed up as Desmond frowned.

"You remember the Golden Garden you found in Misthallary. It's true name is the garden of healing. You will also remember the City of Harmony, the ruined structure which rose from the seabed around the island of Ambrosia."

"Oh, I remember that. Descole and I actually had a nice chat there." Desmond tensed up. "Even though he did kind of set those dogs on us and kidnapped me, we had a good discussion." Katie smiled, making Desmond relax and his eyes widen slightly. "He's not so bad, if you get to know him."

"Descole? Oh, puh-lease!" Emmy scoffed. "He's evil, that's all there is to it!"

"You haven't seen the side of him that I've seen. I believe he's a kind man." Katie defended. Erin nudged her. "Erin, don't even think about it."

"Descole?"

"A self-named scientist who's basically the professor's rival. He's not as bad as Emmy says." Katie smiled.

"Well, as I was saying, there is the Infinite Vault, an extremely complex mechanism situated just outside Monte d'Or." Desmond smiled softly. "All three of these ancient sites were constructed by the Azran civilisation."

"The Azran must have been a remarkable people." Layton hummed. Desmond nodded.

"They commanded technology far more advanced than anything we could imagine." Desmond said. "If anyone were to claim that technology for themselves, they would have the power to rule the world."

"Aha! So that's what Targent are after!" Luke exclaimed. Katie frowned.

"The Azran's power... wow..." She mumbled. Desmond pushed up his glasses.

"All three of the Azran sites I spoke of are now under Targent's control." He grumbled.

"What?!" Luke exclaimed. Katie's eyes went wide.

"Their examination of the Azran ruins led them straight to Froenborg, just as my on research did." Desmond frowned again. "But none of us could imagine what we'd find there. That girl is the key to it all. The key to the Azran Legacy!"

"I see. In that case it is absolutely crucial that we not let Targent find her." Layton nodded.

"Quite. So let us move swiftly." The glasses-wearing professor stated. Katie giggled. Desmond turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just like hearing you speak. I love your vocabulary and your voice." Katie grinned, holding her binder close to her chest. "I admire the tone of your voice and how well it goes with your vocabulary."

"Well, thank you." Desmond chuckled. "Let us ask around and find the girl." Katie nodded.

"Yes. I'll ask this young lady." Katie walked over to a purple-haired girl and tapped her shoulder. To make sure she would be on the girl's good side, she curtsied to show she was polite. "Miss, I was wondering if you've seen a pretty girl with long hair and a pink dress?"

"A girl? Oh, no. I've been here a while and I haven't seen a girl come by here."

"Hmm, odd." Layton muttered.

"Hang on, Professor. Do you think that boy got it wrong? Maybe he thought it was this girl here?" Luke suggested.

"Perhaps. Let's just see all the information we can gather from here." Layton replied. Erin yawned.

This was going to be boring for the strange girl.

()

Me: allo! Miss me? By the way, chapter updates will be a lot faster on a weekend. I have school ;-; If there are typos, once again, I type my chapters on my Kindle Fire. My computer is broken and I haven't been on one(excluding school computers which I use for schoolwork) in about a year so I have this kindle to post chapters. Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Erin decided to take this into her own hands.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a strange girl go by today?" She said, her shoulders sagging. The man looked at her.

"A strange girl? Well, I did see an odd girl go by earlier. She went over to the fish market." The man pointed in the direction and Erin brightened up.

"Great! There's a chance she could still be there or someone has seen her!" Emmy exclaimed happily.

"Well, let's go, then!" Katie smiled. The group hurried off, making it to the fish market. Katie looked around, spotting all the different fish. "Wow, they look so nice."

"They do. Dang it! Now I'm hungry!" Erin pouted. Katie giggled, handing her half of one of the three loaves of bread she brought. "Yay! Your homemade bread!" She quickly devoured it like a wild Sasha.(guess where I got that from? XD) Katie rolled her eyes, handing the other half to Luke who also looked hungry.

"Shush, strange girl. Just eat." She said, halving another loaf and handing half to Emmy and the other to Layton. The last she also broke in half and gave part to Desmond. "I've noticed that it's past lunch."

"Make us dinner tonight!" Erin pointed at Katie. Layton chuckled.

"That would be a lovely treat." He said, taking a bite out of the bread. Katie scratched the back of her neck as everyone ate the bread.

"Umm, all right. I'll see what I can do." She looked at the market, humming. "For now, let's find the girl."

"Ugh! This is always the boring part. Asking everyone where something is." Erin groaned in annoyance. A pretty woman walked up to them.

"Oh, new faces! Let me look at you. I'm guessing you are all the folks in that funny little airship?" She asked, looking at them all.

"Well, yes, we have been travelling by airship. How did you know?" Luke tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Market gossip. Also, a lot of airship's crash here." The woman laughed. "Oh, sorry! I make it sound like a joke when it's a horrible thing to happen!"

"Actually, Market Gossip could be just what we need!" Katie smiled. She slipped her unbitten bit of bread into her pocket. "I'm wondering if you've seen a strange girl go by?"

"A girl? Funny, she didn't look a thing like you." The woman hummed, folding her arms.

"So, you have seen her?" Luke questioned. The woman nodded.

"Yes. There was a girl not too long ago, she was heading down to Boris's hut." She informed. "You know, Mr Strong and Silent, the fisherman."

"I see. So if we go in that direction..." Layton trailed off, his arms folded together.

"You might run into her. It's not a very busy part of town, so if she's there, you'll probably spot her quick enough."

"Thank you so much, miss!" Katie said to the woman. Everyone went ahead, determined to find the girl. Soon, they came to a sight of one of the Targent men bullying a buff man.

"I know she's round here somewhere. You're not doing yourself any favours by her, you know." The Targent thug growled. "Now, let's try this again... tell me where the little missy is or I will take it upon meself to rearrange that honker of yours."

"I told you. I turned round, she was gone. Ran to the market." The buff man said with exasperation.

"Oh, aye? So what if I went looking near those boats, eh? What would I find there?" The thug walked off.

"Oh, dear. Do you think we should just go back the way we came?" Luke frowned, adjusting his satchel.

"Well, we didn't see any sign of her on our way from the market, so that must mean she's still around here somewhere." Emmy looked at Luke. Layton nodded.

"Let's ask that man. He seems to know something about the situation." The top hat-wearing professor muttered.

"I call not being it! He looks like he could kill me." Erin shuddered.

"I'll ask." Katie volunteered. She walked up to the man, Boris.

"Morning. Busy day for tourists." He smiled at them.

"Does that mean you've seen other tourists?" Katie asked, smiling back.

"That big bully who just left - you saw him. And a girl." He said. Katie nodded.

"So she did go this way."

"Odd-looking lass. Not ugly, but weird get-up. She's with you?" Boris asked. Katie nodded again.

"Yes. And we absolutely have to find her before the uniformed men do!" Katie bit her lip.

"Hmm, you don't look like you're in cahoots with the other one... The girl was here looking for something. She was making a beeline for somewhere or other, when those bullies in uniform showed up. She looked terrified, so I told her to hide while I put them off track. But she's gone now, see?"

"Where could she have gone?"

"I dunno. There's a hill up that way. Good lookout point." Boris pointed in a direction.

"Thank you, Mr. Have a nice day." Katie said politely.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's gooo!" Erin ran up the hill.

"At least she's going in the right direction this time." Desmond chuckled. Katie laughed and they all walked up to the top.

"Hmm, rocks, trees, boats, mountains, clouds, water. I can't see the girl." Erin mumbled.

"We just need to keep on looking!" Katie said confidently. Then, her eyes widened. "Look, over there! It's Targent's Zeppelin!"

"So that's where they are. It's rather unfortunate that they landed so close." Layton sighed.

"They aren't moving, so they haven't found the girl, right?" Emmy tapped her chin.

"Or their ship is being repaired."

"Either way, we have a chance."

"AAH!"

A scream caught their attention.

"That was Boris!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh no! Do you think that Targent thug came back?" Luke asked with worry.

"He might be! Let's go!" Erin cried out and they all rushed down to help the man. He was quivering, his hands over his head.

"W-wa-wa-war..." He stammered.

"There a going to be a war?" Luke questioned.

"Not wa-war... water! The girl! She was walking on water!"

"How can this be?!" Desmond's eyes widened.

"Hang on, guys. Professor," Katie looked at Layton who stood on a bit of ice.

"Wh-how are you doing that?!"

"It's ice. Come on, let's go!" Katie said as they followed the girl. She had her hands outstretched and she chanted in a foreign language. A whirlpool appeared in the water as she continued chanting, the water spreading apart until ruins showed.

"Oh, wow. That was amazing." Erin said with awe.

"Who would have thought there'd be something like this hidden under the lake?" Luke said wit shock and surprise.

"Where did the girl go?" Emmy asked, looking around. "Did she slip and fall?"

"No, I think she may have gone into that passage." Layton pointed at the hole. "Let's go inside."

()

Me: shitey chapter, I know. So sorry ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

The ruins were large on the inside, with a single walkway.

"Good grief! I never would have imagined this. I think these ruins are... responding to the girl." Desmond looked around the large dome.

"So they, too, must be..." Layton let out a hum.

"Azran!" Katie piped up. "It looks absolutely gorgeous."

"Wow. So your theory was correct, Professor Sycamore!" Emmy said, eyes wide.

"It would seem so. An ancient Azran structure with a powerful magnetic field that disrupts passing aircrafts." Desmond turned to them. "Of course, that is just an unfortunate side effect. I should really like to know what the true purpose of this place."

"Professor! I see her!" Luke called, pointing at the end of the walkway. The girl continued chanting, a blue light surrounding her. Glowing blue marks lit up on the walls of the dome. The girl turned to them.

"How on earth did you do that?" Layton asked, bewildered.

"I am the emissary of the Azran people, Aurora." The girl, now identified as Aurora, spoke. She sounded Irish.

"I see."

"The time has come for the power of my people to be passed on." Aurora said. Desmond let out a quiet gasp. Aurora took a step forward. "Our legacy to the world left behind. If you wish to know our secrets and your motives are pure, then all will be revealed. This dome will show you the way, find the locations of the Azran keys. Prove you are worthy of our power." The glow surrounding Aurora disappeared as she fainted. Layton quickly caught her. Her eyes opened.

"I... What? Where am I?" She questioned, looking around in confusion.

"So you were not aware?" Layton questioned. Aurora looked at him.

"You called yourself Aurora. Is that your name?" Emmy asked. Aurora shrugged.

"Aurora? I-I don't know..." She looked down at the floor. Desmond decided to speak up.

"Do you remember being trapped in the ice?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"Me? Trapped in... ice?"

"You claimed to be the emissary of the Azran. Is it possible that you were sent by the Azran people as their messenger?" Layton said to her. Aurora looked around.

"Messenger? No... I-I don't know!" She exclaimed, confused. Katie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps your role as a messenger operates only on a subconscious level." Layton suggested.

"The Azran have sent us their greatest puzzle yet in the shape of this girl." Desmond glanced at the Azran girl. "It is up to us to rise to the challenge." Layton nodded.

"I suppose your right. But what could it all mean?"

"Aurora, I understand you're very confused." Katie said to Aurora. "I'm going to try and help you get through this." She smiled comfortingly, hugging her folder closer.

"Why do you have that folder with you, Katie?" Erin asked. Katie looked at her.

"Well, I gotta practice for my next lesson."

"Lesson? What kind of lesson?" Desmond questioned, looking at Katie. Katie blushed slightly.

"Singing lessons."

"You should sing for us sometime." Emmy suggested. Katie laughed.

"Ahahaha no." She shook her head. "Well, maybe. If you really want, I guess..." Desmond chuckled.

"As the girl - I mean, Aurora, said, the symbols on the walls of this dome are a guide." He said.

"Yes, they must represent something." Layton tapped his chin.

"The Azran people yearned for the skies, to go even higher and always further. The most prominent characters in their myths were the Great Riders of the Sky." Desmond said. "It is a fair bet that th symbols on these walls refer to them."

"... Garza upon her raven-feathered steed. In her hand, a black-bladed sword, sharpened on the edge of time, and in her heart-" Layton started. Desmond finished it.

"The courage of an entire kingdom." Desmond smiled. "Very good. You're familiar with Rutledge's "ancient histories" then. It is the only mainstream work that discusses Azran myths."

"There... there's a story about "Riders of the Sky" on the walls. Do you... want me to read it for you?" Aurora asked.

"Ah! Please do!" Layton insisted.

"At the dawn of time, the world was one big continent, and the Celestial king sheltered all the lands beneath his ample wings. All living things served him. The king had five children, the Great riders of the Sky, but they were proud and coveted their fathers throne. The constant warning of the Riders exhausted the people and tainted the land. Roused at last to anger, the king drew his sword and made four strokes, slicing the land into ten continents. His children, he banished them to live on earth. The king sealed the sacred gates to the skies and scattered the five keys on earth, that his children might one day find them. Ever since that day, the king's children have gazed up at the skies, longing to fly again one day."

"Aha!" Desmond exclaimed. "Now I see it. The patterns on the walls must represent earth! If we were to gather the five keys, we could unlock the gates to the skies - or in other words, the power of the Azran."

"Incredible..." Layton mumbled.

"Erin and I would like to solve this puzzle." Katie spoke up.

"By all means, girls." Layton nodded. The two checked it over before smiling.

"The five keys must lie at the points where the king's sword strokes meet." Erin said. Then she pouted. "Never again am I going to sound smart."

"It's a metaphor. The Celestial King in the story represents the Azran civilisation. Which means the King's children, who were banished to earth, are... us. The distant heirs to their legacy." Desmond said with a smile. Katie clasped her hands together.

"Oh, I thought I was the only one who thought that!" She laughed softly.

"Professor, have you seen these five oval symbols, like this one here?" Layton pointed at one of the shapes. "Could they represent the five keys?"

"I believe so. They look rather like the artefacts Rutledge descriptively referred to as 'eggs'." Desmond nodded. "Scholars have been pondering their function for years, but not one guessed that they might in fact be keys."

"They are aura stones. Vessels capable of channelling the power of the Azran." Aurora informed.

"Aura stones, did you say? Did seeing the symbol trigger this recollection?" Layton looked at Aurora. "Perhaps if we found these Azran relics, it would bring yet more back to you. You may in time filly regain your memory."

"We will certainly need your help decrypting this puzzle. That is why Targent want you too, no doubt." Desmond pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Most certainly. There is no sense in staying here any longer. We must leave this town before they find us."

"Aurora, are you hungry?" Katie looked at Aurora, who nodded. Katie handed her the half of uneaten bread as they all got out of the dome.

"Travelling to each of the locations indicated by the dome's walls will be quite an undertaking. All five sites appear to be in remote parts of the world. It would be wise to do a little research before we rush into things. It may also be prudent to ensure that the Bostonius is fully stocked." Desmond suggested.

"I agree. So, to London?" Katie tilted her head.

"Excellent. That will also give us the opportunity to do more extensive repairs on the Bostonius. Good! It'decided. I shall go straight back to the ship and prepare for our flight to London. Professor, I leave Aurora in your care." Desmond nodded.

"I'll go with you, Desmond. I also want to take this chance to pick at your brain and see what information you can give me on the Azran. I don't know much." Katie smiled. Desmond nodded and the two headed off.

"I think there's something going on between those two~" Erin whispered to Luke, laughing quietly.

"I agree." Luke chuckled. Erin then frowned.

"Yeah, but there are problems with that. Ah, who knows what'll happen?" Erin shrugged.

"So, Katie, mind if I see your folder?" Desmond asked the young female. Katie nodded, handing him her blue folder. Desmond opened it up, looking over the sheets of words and notes. He hummed in thought before stopping at one of the songs. "This song, do you have someone to sing it with?" Desmond asked, pointing at the song. Katie looked at it and shook her head.

"No. Only my teacher does the male parts for Baby It's Cold Outside while I do the female parts. The problem is, she's also female." Katie sighed. "All the guys I know don't want to sing with me."

"I'll sing it with you sometime." Desmond smiled kindly at her. Katie blinked at him.

"Really?" Katie smiled back. "Wow, thanks! That would be great!" Desmond handed the folder back and they continued walking. "So, what do you think we should get while in London? I was thinking for dinner, maybe we could all have noodles with some chicken and vegetables. If not chicken, then prawns or pork, maybe. It's a recipe my mother taught me. I think it was a Thai recipe." Katie tapped her chin. "For dessert, maybe dango or maybe I could carve a fruit and serve it as dessert? I think the fruit one sounds better. I'll make dango for Erin, though. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." They both then went silent, unsure on what to say next. They reached the Bostonius, greeted by Raymond.

"Hi, Raymond!" Katie waved cheerfully at the man. He bowed towards her.

"Hello, Miss Thorn." He replied. Katie sat on the comfy cushions, purring softly. Desmond joined her, smiling at the content look on her face. Katie glanced at Desmond.

"So, I'm curious about this... Descole character you were talking about earlier." The brown-haired man said. Raymond looked at him in surprise but said nothing.

"Well, where to start? He first appeared when Erin, Emmy and I were going on our first adventure with the Professor in a little town. He tried to destroy the town for some reason. He got riled up quite a bit. First impression I got from him was that he was going to be an annoying, sinister guy." Katie admitted. "It changed the second time he appeared. He kidnapped me and I was so damned stubborn. I guess I bugged him. Then, we found something to talk about and, really, we're sort of similar in things we like. I didn't find him as irritating as I thought I would. That time was when we found Ambrosia. I had quite the heart attack when he fell of his Detragon monster machine. I thought that was the last time I'd see Descole but I was wrong."

"Really? Do go on."

"Believe it or not, Descole dressed up as a woman." Katie giggled softly. "He actually fooled me. It was so clever and, really, I don't know how he did it, but he nailed it. If you exclude all the kidnappings and parts where he kind of tries to kill my friends, he's a sweet guy." She looked ahead of her. "I'm kind of expecting him to pop up soon. I hope so. Oh, would it annoy him if I talk to him, though?

"I don't think so. I believe he enjoys your company." Desmond smiled. "You speak very fondly of him, despite everything he's put you through."

"I forgive him. I doubt I could ever hate Descole."

Desmond's eyes went wide and silence filled the room.

"I'll be right back." Katie placed her folder on the seat before getting up and walking out, towards the bathroom.

"Well, master, didn't expect that." Raymond chuckled. Desmond shook his head, laughing nervously.

"No, I did not."

()

Me: WTF IS THIS. WTF WAS THAT. WTF IS THIS CHAPTER. I SENSE THERE IS A LOT OF TYPOS SO IF THERE IS I APOLOGISE. WHY AM I CAPS LOCKING EVERYTHING? OH MY GOD. WHUT IS WRONG WITH ME? XD I'm too lazy to go read it over to find the typos so, once again, I apologise but hopefully, you can still understand it.


	8. Chapter 8

The others arrived back at the Bostonius, apologising for taking a while before heading off to London. Katie looked at the time.

"We have a couple of hours. I could snooze." She laid down on the couch, her folder on the floor. Katie yawned, taking off her glasses and her brown contacts, setting them aside. Desmond noticed the tired girl and sat beside her head. "Oh, hey Desmond." Katie mumbled. He patted her head, making her purr in content.

"I think this would be more comfortable." Desmond placed a pillow under her head. She snuggled down before humming.

"You look more comfortable." She stated drowsily before removing the pillow and setting her head in his lap. Then, she fell asleep. Erin laughed.

"Katie's always so silly when she's tired." She said with a giggle. Luke nodded.

"I remembers that time she fell asleep on a table because she was so sleepy."

"Oh, yeah! That was soo funny!" Erin grinned and the two laughed. Desmond just blushed softly, looking down at the girl.

_"Her eyes are more pretty without the brown contacts."_ Desmond thought, hesitantly stroking Katie's hair. She purred in her sleep.

"Well, Katie has taken a shine to you, Professor." Layton chuckled. Desmond laughed nervously.

"Oh, it looks so cute!" Emmy exclaimed, pulling out her camera and taking a few pictures. Desmond's blush worsened, Katie's head turned towards his stomach. She inhaled his sweet-scented cologne.

"Caaan you feeel the looooove toniiiiight." Erin joked. Katie stirred a bit, making Desmond give them a slightly annoyed look.

"Don't wake her." He whispered, making Erin raise her hands in defence.

"I'm sorry. It's not easy to joke about romance with Katie when others are around. She makes me keep things quiet." Erin admitted. "Not sayin' any more."

"Aww, can you tell me?" Luke pouted. Erin shook her head.

"As adorable as you look pouting, nope. Sorry." Erin grinned. Luke blushed softly, looking away. "Plus, it is a super-duper, special, quiet secret that she only told me. In turn, I told her one of mine. Boy, do we tease each other when no one's around. It's funny to see her get flustered and panic." Erin's grin grew bigger with glee. "I can't wait until she finally tells him."

"Oh? She has a crush?" Emmy and Layton raised their eyebrows. Erin stood silently for a second before muttering 'ah, dang. I shouldn't have said that.'

"Nuh uh, spill." Emmy crossed her arms as Erin scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, she likes someone and we tease each other about the dudes we crush on but hers is a little more... How shall we say, different?" Erin shrugged. "I dunno how to say it, but that's all I'm saying."

The slumbering girl suddenly lifted her arms, wrapping them around Desmond's waist, her face burying into his jacket. Katie let out a sigh and Emmy snapped another picture.

"Do you think we should help him?" Luke turned to Erin, who shrugged.

"She seems so comfortable. Nope, I think we shall just leave them." Erin grinned brightly.

"I agree. It's a great way to embarrass her."

"Aww, Luke. You're so much like me." Erin smiled and kissed his cheek, before clasping her hands together. "I'm so excited for this adventure!"

_Timeskip_

Katie jolted awake when Desmond shook her shoulder. Her sleepy blue eyes stared into brown ones.

"Wake up, sleepy head." He smiled. Katie, who was still tired, sat up.

"Hmm?" She hummed, rubbing her eyes.

"We're almost at London."

"Mmh, five more minutes." Katie muttered, resting her head on his shoulder, staring ahead with heavy eyelids. "Thanks, though, Desmond." Still out of her mind, she kissed his cheek. Erin burst out laughing, making Katie groan and hold her head.

"You're so weird when you're tired!" Erin clapped her hands together, sniggering. Katie looked at her with hazy eyes. Layton walked over and handed her a cup of tea.

"This'll help you wake up, Katie." Layton smiled. Katie took it gratefully, inhaling the scent. She let out a hum in satisfaction.

"One of my favourites. Earl Grey." She mumbled, taking a sip. "The blend is delicious. Who picked this?" Katie shut her eyes in bliss as she took another sip, her head still resting on Desmond's shoulder.

"Professor Sycamore did. I must say, it is a wonderful choice." Layton agreed. Desmond laughed softly. Katie nodded, drinking her tea.

"You have excellent taste, Desmond. I should get you to give me suggested brands." Katie opened her eyes once she finished her tea. She set the porcelain cup and saucer down gently. Her head lifted from Desmond's shoulder. Luke and Erin began giggling quietly. Katie raised an eyebrow suspiciously before turning to Desmond. "What's with them?" Layton chuckled.

"They're being a little childish after you fell asleep on Sycamore's lap." He explained, making Katie's eyes widen. She turned to Desmond quickly.

"I am so sorry, Desmond! I go a little loopy when I'm tired and I can't remember what happens! I am sorry!" She clasped her hands into a prayer position, bowing her head down. "I am so embarrassed!" Desmond let out a quiet chuckle.

"It's quite all right. It wasn't your fault. I allowed you to and if you ever want to sleep on my lap again, just ask. I don't mind." Desmond mentally hit himself at how silly he sounded. "Also, you seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. Are you okay?" Katie blinked, suddenly recalling her dream. Katie frowned before shaking her head quickly.

"I'm all right. I can't even remember it anyway!" She smiled convincingly.

_"I remember it so clearly."_ Katie thought sadly. _"I don't want it to happen."_

()

Me: this was short ;-; I'm so sorry, guys! I didn't update last night because I didn't finish the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, I did. Desmond Sycamore, you hot piece of archaeology. Not to forget Jean Descole, that sexy piece of scientist. XD Ignore that, I'm just feeling extremely tired. I bet when I re-read this in the morning after I've posted it, I'll hit myself for being so weird :3


	9. Chapter 9

_Two days later_

Everyone was gathered in Layton's office. Katie looked around, smiling softly.

"There! The dean has approved my request to go on a research expedition, and Dr Glaive Will take over my classes." Layton smiled brightly.

Katie lifted her head.

"That reminds me. I should go see how my sister's doing." She said, looking at the time. "Right now, she will be in the library studying. I'll be right back." Katie waved and headed out.

"Great! And while you were talking to the dean, I made a list of everything we have to get. Let's go shopping!" Emmy cheered, Erin joining.

"Thank you, Emmy. I believe we have some points to discuss before we go out, though." Layton looked at his assistant. Emmy nodded.

"Oh, yes. You wanted to talk about our itinerary, didn't you? So, to find these Azran eggs, well have to visit five sites, which are scattered around the world, right?"

"Thats right. Finding these artefacts should help us solve the grand puzzle the Azran have left us." Desmond nodded. Layton let out a sigh.

"I can hardly believe that we are so close to uncovering the secrets of the most ancient civilisation known to man." Layton fixed his hat when it fell over his eyes. Emmy laughed

"I know! I can't wait to get going on our trip around the world."

"Ah, yes, I meant to tell you. I've been over some Azran texts a gain with our recent finds in mind, and I realised something. Do you remember the three great Azran ruins that I spoke about before?" Desmond pushed up his glasses, a smile on his lips.

"You mean the garden of healing, the city of harmony and the infinite... vault, was it?" Layton tapped his chin.

"Indeed." Desmond nodded. "I am convinced that activating all three of those sites was a strict condition for awakening the Azran messenger. That was the first challenge set by the Azran people."

"I see," Layton realised. "They wanted to ensure that we could not awaken their messenger before our civilisation had properly developed. I must say, it is an honour to be present at such a turning point in our history. But in fact, Professor, your thesis already touched upon-"

"Ahem! Excuse me for interrupting, but at this rate no historical discoveries are going to be made at all. Why don't we finish our preparations first? You can always discuss the finer points of your studies once we're on our way." Emmy grinned. "Plus, someone needs to go get Katie."

"Ah, of course." Layton nodded, Desmond also agreeing.

"Very well. Can I count on you to get the necessary provisions? I intend to research our destinations a little more." Desmond continued. "Also, I will retrieve Katie."

"No problem!" Emmy nodded happily.

"Thank you, Miss Altava." Desmond replied.

"Please, Professor. Call me Emmy."

"Oh, are you sure? That... doesn't feel right." Desmond frowned slightly.

"Ha! You professors are all alike! But really, don't worry about being so polite. We're all going to be spending a lot of time together. Also, you call Katie by her first name." Emmy shrugged. Desmond shook his head.

"Well, I guess, Emmy. And I call Katie by her first name because she insisted. Now, then. If you'll excuse me, there is still much to be done. I'll tell Katie to come here. Come back to the Bostonius once you've finished shopping." Desmond headed out, hurrying to the library. Soon, he stepped in and heard quiet conversing.

"I hope to pass my next exams. You're lucky that you've been getting to go around the world with Professor Layton."

"I know, Amuay, but it's not all fun. There are some moments where I wish I wasn't there but I don't regret it." Katie's voice caught his attention. He made his way towards a couple of tables to see Katie sitting, talking with an older female with long black hair just like hers, brown eyes and light-brown skin.

"You should call Mum and Dad. They miss you." The older girl looked back at her book. "They've been wondering if you're in any relationships.l

"Oh, no! No, no, no." Katie shook her head. "It's... complicated, I guess."

"You still haven't had your first boyfriend yet? Praṇām(damn), Katie." Katie's sister mumbled. "You've been calling and sending all those letters to me about love and stuff. Am I missing something here or have I misunderstood?"

"As I said, it's complicated." Katie shrugged before lifting her head. A smile brightened her face as she saw Desmond. "Desmond! Come and meet my sister!" she waved him over. Amuay's eyes widened, her mouth in the shape of an 'o' as Desmond walked over.

"You're dating a man older than you?" She asked quietly. "Is that the complication?" Katie choked on her oxygen a bit.

"What?!" She hissed loudly, but not too loud, as Desmond turned bright pink. "No, no, no!"

"Miss Thorn and I aren't in a relationship." Desmond denied as Katie turned to him.

"Now, now, Desmond. I told you to call me Katie. We are friends, so please." She insisted. "Desmond, this is my sister, Amuay. Amuay, this is Professor Desmond Sycamore. So," Katie smiled. "What's the word, hummingbird?" Desmond chuckled.

"Your friends are just heading off and I came to get you."

"Oh! Really?" Katie quickly stood up. "Thanks, Desmond! I'll see you later." She quickly kissed his cheek and ran off towards the Professor's office. Desmond shyly rubbed the back of his neck, laughing with pink cheeks.

"Well, I think something is going on. If there is, all I ask is that you treat my lil sis right." Amuay said seriously, looking back at her book.

Katie made it to the Professor's office, panting loudly. Erin pulled her around, cheering.

"Off on an adventure~!" She sung happily as everyone headed out. As soon as they exited the university, in the distance, was Inspector Grosky.

"Gah! Targent scoundrels, burrowing in like woodworms, eating us out from the inside..." The buff man grumbled. "Come out and face justice, you cowards!" Grosky sprinted off.

"Hey, wasn't that Inspector Grosky?" Emmy questioned, blinking.

"He looked as though he was in a hurry. He must be in the middle of an investigation." Layton nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, no doubt. Though I don't think he's able to catch anyone without your help, Professor." Emmy bit her lip.

"Haha! That's not entirely fair, Emmy."

"Come on, Professor." Emmy rolled her eyes with a smile. "You know as well as I do that at least half of Grosky's arrests were made with your help. Anyway, let's just go into town and get our things."

"Right. Let's take the bus to the high street, shall we?"

"What is a "buss"?" Aurora blinked in confusion.

"Oh, you haven't taken the bus before, have you?" Katie remembered.

"They're big and red, and they make getting around really easy." Luke informed.

"Indeed." Layton nodded, folding his arms. "Buses take you where you need to go."

"So, I just pick where I want to go?" Aurora asked. Luke nodded.

"That's right! Now, let's take the bus!" Luke grinned. Just then, a bus pulled up. They got on, paid the bus fare and headed off to Kensington.

When they arrived, the 6 companions walked down the streets towards their very destination. Aurora rushed ahead, eager to see how the world had changed. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Welcome to London, Aurora!" Luke said happily, his arms spread wide. Aurora stared.

"This is... this is your world?" She mumbled. "So many people..."

"So, what do you think? This is Kensington high street!" Luke grinned. "This here is the navy clothes shop, and there's the chemist. Mm, there should be some nice cafes down that way, too."

"I see. You have many establishments." Aurora's hands folded together.

"Yeppperoni! You can get pretty much anything!" Erin smiled. "In fact, in that shop there, you can-"

"Hmm?! What...?"

"What's the matter? Has something caught your eye?" Luke asked, before he caught sight of something. "Oh, what's mum doing here?"

"She's with Erin's mum. And mine!" Katie blinked.

"Hey, Aurora! That's my mum, there. Come on, let's go say hello!" Luke rushed over to them.

"I feel something... calling to me." Aurora looked at the floor before walking in another direction.

"Mum, hey, mum!" Luke said happily as he stood in front of Brenda.

"Oh, Luke! And Katie and Erin, too. What are you doing here? I thought you were off on a trip with Profssor Lay-Ah! Hello, Hershel!" Brenda smiled. A blonde-haired woman with glasses quickly hugged Erin.

"Erin! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mum." Erin smiled, hugging back before kneeling down and playing with her charles spaniel, Charlie. The last woman had black hair and brown eyes, along with light brown (darker than Amuay's skin tone) skin. She smiled at Katie, holding onto two leases with two small yorkshire terriers, Dawn and Luna.

"Katie, I hope your adventure was fun." She said, patting her head. Katie nodded, replying with a 'yes, mum.' before petting the two small dogs.

"I'm surprised to see you again so soon. Do you have any lectures to give today?" Brenda asked, smiling.

"Ah, no, not today, Brenda. In fact, one of my colleagues has agreed to take over my classes for a while. I am on a sabbatical, for research purposes."

"Oh, wow. Does that mean you've found something exciting? I imagine Luke will want to tag along again, if you'll let him." Brenda smiled.

"Katie, as well." Katie's mum said. Erin's mum nodded in agreement.

"Of course. It's no trouble. Brenda, Apsara(Katie's mum), Yuki(Erin's mum), I will gladly bring them along with me. They're all very great help." Layton smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well, I was going to Gressenheller Library to do some reading for a paper on plate tectonics." Brenda said. "But I've been standing here for ages, and the bus hasn't come yet! It'd be quicker to wait for the ground to shift at this rate." Apsara handed Katie her two small dogs.

"Take them with you. You can take them on your adventures now." Apsara kissed Katie's forehead. "Happy birthday, too, Katie.L

"Thanks mum."

"I was here to shop and get some stuff. Apsara came with me." Yuki smiled.

"Well, I hope you will all be on your best behaviour. No reckless running around. I'm sure the professor will be keeping an eye on you, but still." Brenda laughed softly.

"Aw, come on, Mum! I've been on tons of trips with the professor and I'm always good!"

"Yes, well. I know you." Brenda laughed softly.

"Oh, Mum! I meant to introduce our new friend. Her name is Aurora. We met her in Froenborg. Aurora, this is my mo-Professor! Where's Aurora gone?"

"Oh dear. Seems she wandered off while we were chatting." Layton frowned.

"Is Aurora a fair-haired girl in a rather severe pink dress, by any chance?" Yuki asked.

"Yes! Why, did you see where she went?" Luke asked, tilting his head.

"She walked off towards the museum a few minutes ago. I didn't realise she was with you!" Brenda spoke up.

"Oh, no! To the museum?" Luke bit his lip.

"Is it her first time in London? You'd better go after her quickly."

"Y-yes! Cone on, Professor, let's go!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, let's. Please excuse us, it was lovely seeing you all." Layton smiled at the three women.

"Ooh, and there's the bus! That worked out quite nicely in the end. Off you go, then. I hope you find your friend soon!" Brenda smiled as the bus pulled up. Yuki and Apsara headed off to do shopping and the others hurried off to the museum.

()

Me: for once, I have updated in the afternoon! Yay! I updated this while I have gotten a cold. But, I did it for you guys. I love you all so much!


	10. Chapter 10

The companions sprinted down the streets quickly, towards the museum where Aurora possibly was. They weaved past many people who stared at them idly but did not question. Katie suddenly stopped for a second, looking in a window to see a lovely silver pendant with a dragon with sapphires for eyes and diamonds dotted along its wings. She was entranced for a second before shaking her head and continuing her way. The group made it to the front of the museum, looking around.

"Hm?" Layton hummed as running was heard in the distance. Inspector Grosky appeared, hands on his hips.

"They're a nimble lot! Splendid! I didn't expect stealth work to offer so much as a leisurely jog!" Grosky exclaimed.

"Hello, Inspector Grosky." Layton greeted, smiling at the rather buff man. Grosky looked at the Professor.

"Hm? Oho, it's Layton! When did you get back to London?" Grosky asked, crossing his arms. Katie spoke up.

"We returned a couple of days ago, Inspector." She spoke up, clinging onto the leashes of Dawn and Luna.

"You look a bit wrestles. Is something the matter?" Layton asked Grosky, who sighed.

"Well, as a matter of fact... Aho ho! Never mind, it's nothing you need concern yourself with, Layton. Now then," Grosky turned. "FOR THE YARD!" He yelled before dashing off. Luke hummed softly.

"Do you suppose he's investigating some secret police case?" He suggested. Layton crossed his arms.

"Presumably. I wonder what kind of case could be so confidential..." The gentleman muttered.

"Maybe we can ask him again next time we-Ah!" Luke's eyes widened and he pointed ahead of himself. "Look! There, by the museum!" The group glanced over only to see Aurora staring at the museum with a longing look on her face.

"There you are, Aurora! We've been looking all over for you." Layton said as they made their way over to the young girl.

"Professor Layton..." She trailed off, looking at them. Emmy sighed.

"Well, you seem to be all right. You shouldn't run off like that, you know, without telling anyone!" She nagged. Katie added in.

"We were so worried!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. Katie pushed her glasses up her nose, looking at Aurora. Aurora clutched her hands to her chest.

"Oh, I'm... sorry." She apologised.

"If you want to go somewhere, just tell us and we'll come with you." Emmy smiled softly.

"Yeah! I'm glad you came to the museum though, I love this place!" Erin stated with excitement.

"I understand. So, this place is a museum?" Aurora tilted her head.

"Yes. Would you like to go inside?" Layton questioned. Aurora glanced at the museum, frowning softly.

"Something about it feels... familiar."

"Oh!" Emmy's eyes widened. "Do you think they might have Azran artefacts?" She suggested. Aurora nodded.

"It's very likely. The museum is home to all sorts of ancient objects. It's almost certain that some are of Azran origin." Layton muttered. "I suggest we go inside and find out."

"Yes." Aurora agreed. Emmy looked to the museum.

"Hey, there's a police man guarding the doors! What's going on?" She asked. The group headed on forward and caught the attention of the police officer.

"I'm sorry, but the museum is closed to visitors at this time." The police man stated, making Layton frown.

"Hmm, I'm afraid we can't go in, Aurora." He said to the Azran emissary. She tilted her head.

"Why? What's wrong?" She wondered curiously. The police man looked Aurora with wide eyes.

"Blimey! That's like something my gran would wear! I tell you, ladies and their fashion..." He grumbled. Katie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the rather rude police man.

"Do you mean... me?" Aurora questioned with a slightly hurt expression on her face.

"Oh, terribly sorry, miss!" The police man saluted. "Who do I think I am? The fashion police? No, I'm just a run-of-the-mill constable. Anyhow, can I help you with anything?"

"Erm, why can't we go in?"

"You want to know what's behind the special closure, eh? Okay, then, I don't see why not. The truth is, there's been a robbery. The scene of the crime will be closed to members of the public for the duration of the police investigation." The police man informed. "But we expect the main galleries to reopen as soon as the detectives have completed their search of the area."

"I see, thank you for the information. " Layton smiled before they wandered a bit away from the police man.

"I bet this is why inspector Grosky is running about in a tizz." Emmy said, crossing her arms.

"A robbery? Are your people not content with their possessions?" Aurora asked in confusion, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Sadly, some are greedy and constantly want more and more." Erin grumbled, glaring slightly.

"Well then, let's leave this investigation to the police and resume the preparations for our journey." Layton suggested. Emmy and Katie perked up before glancing at each other with grins.

"Oh, yes, Professor! I was thinking, how about stopping by a fashion boutique before doing the food shopping?" Emmy questioned. Katie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose we still have time. Was there something you needed?" Layton asked. Emmy and Katie shook their heads.

"Its not for us, Professor. It's for Aurora. We might hike through rough terrain. She could do with something a little more practical." Katie suggested. "Plus, she kind of sticks out amongst us. I love her dress, I would love something like it, but she'll blend in better with more modernized clothing." Emmy nodded.

"For me?" Aurora looked at them.

"Hmm, that's a good idea." Layton nodded. Katie and Emmy smiled at each other again.

"There was this rather nice boutique on the high street. Let's go there!" Emmy exclaimed.

"Right!" Katie nodded. They headed back off down to the street, looking around.

"Hmm, where did that little shop go...? Oh, right, there it is. Let's get Aurora a nice new outfit!" Emmy said, staring directly at a shop before her and Katie took Aurora's hands and led her to the shop.

"This looks really nice!" Katie grasped a nice pink jumper before showing it to Aurora who looked at it with fascination. Emmy then showed the young girl a lovely dark and light pink striped dress. The girls laughed softly before continuing. Erin groaned.

"I hate looking at fashion." She pouted. Katie looked at her with a small grin.

"Sorry~!" She called before finding some green shorts. Emmy then grabbed a similar pink jumper only with a salmon colour. They showed Aurora to the changing room as Professor Layton, Erin and Luke exited the shop. Once the three girls got out of the shop, Luke, Layton and Erin looked at the three in amazement. Aurora had her long hair up in a high ponytail and she wore the green shorts, salmon-coloured shirt and tennis shoes.

"Well, then?" Emmy said with a wide smile.

"It suits you." Layton stated.

"Do you really think so?" Aurora asked with a hopeful expression. Then she bit her lip. "But... doesn't is make me stand out even more?"

"Not at all! You may think you look strange but to us, you look like a schoolgirl coming back from badminton practice." Emmy smiled, reassuring the young girl.

"It looks very nice on you, Aurora." Layton complimented her.

"It does! And Targent won't recognise you easily!" Erin exclaimed. "You guys did great!"

"Thank you." Katie laughed softly.

"Thank you so much for your help." Aurora said sincerely with a warm smile.

"And another thing! No need to be so formal with us. Relax and you'll blend in even more." Emmy looked at Aurora who blinked.

"Be relaxed?"

"You'll pick up on it with no problem!" Katie added.

"Yes. I see." Aurora murmured with a thoughtful expression.

"Right! Now let us proceed with the rest of our shopping." Layton declared.

_Timeskip_

"Okay! Brown bread, butter, porridge oats, muffins - ooh, crumpets!" Luke said. Erin let out a 'yum' at the sound of the delicious food. "We also have marmalade, apples, figs, rai-"

"Haha, we have everything we need for breakfast. How about our other meals, Emmy?"

"We're all sorted for lunch! And we have the stuff that Katie needs to make us dinner." Emmy stated. Katie nodded with a smile.

"Yep! Let's go back to the Bostonius and see Raymond and Desmond." Katie said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hang on, isn't that-" Emmy was cut off when they noticed Grosky.

"You can't hide forever, Targent reprobates!" He declared before dashing down an alley.

"Wow, he was running faster than ever. I wonder who he's chasing down that alley?" Luke wondered.

"I don't like the look of this. Let's follow him." Layton said. They made a mad dash down the alley after Grosky only to appear at a scene of a few men lying on the ground and one holding Grosky at gun point. Emmy immediately kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Emmy!" Grosky exclaimed before getting up and punching the man in the face.

"Goddamnit you guys, I wanted to kick butt." Erin pouted. Katie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I admit, I wanted to fight too. Maybe next time." She agreed, folding her arms.

"Looks like another one for the Yard." Grosky said. Emmy grinned.

"Looks like you owe me one." She laughed. Grosky then glared at the man with a head in the shape of an onion.

"Targent scum, are you? Tell me who's the leader of your organisation?" He growled. The man glared.

"Oof... nobody interferes with Targent. You'll... you'll all regret this." He threatened before running off.

"Halt! Halt in the name of the yard!" Grosky yelled as the man disappeared. "Blast, he must've escaped through some secret door."

"Inspector, that was rather too close. Are you hurt?" Layton asked.

"Layton and the little chap! Ahh, nothing like q good fight to get the blood pumping." Grosky chuckled.

"I'm not a little chap! My name is Luke." Luke said in annoyance, fixing his cap. Erin giggled.

"We need to talk to you about Targent." Layton said bluntly. Grosky looked at him.

"Oh, erm, did you hear me earlier?"

"Well, you were shouting pretty loudly." Luke said, frowning.

"Layton, this is a top-secret mission. I'm not spilling the beans to civilians, not even trustworthy ones. FOR THE YARD!" Grosky then ran off.

"And there he goes." Luke muttered, rolling his eyes. "Why would he be on anything top secret? Isn't he a normal inspector?"

"Hmm, he seemed to think those were Targent Hitmen. If he was correct then we may assume that Scotland Yard is not only aware of Targent, but getting in their way." Layton hummed.

"I think we should inform Desmond, Professor. He'll be interested to know about this." Katie suggested. Layton nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Let's go."

()

I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT UGH I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


	11. Chapter 11

Once the group had arrived at Aerodrome, Katie lifted Dawn and Luna up in her arms.

"The Bostonius is over there!" Luke pointed out.

"Yes, and with any luck, Professor Sycamore will be on board." Layton muttered before they headed on. Katie clambered up the stairs, holding the dogs securely before setting them down in the Bostonius, gripping their leashes.

"Oh, where's Emmy?" Erin questioned, looking around.

"I'll go find her." Luke offered before getting off the Bostonius to search for Emmy. Erin played around with Dawn and Luna, the dogs barking joyfully. Once Emmy and Luke came back, Raymond spoke up.

"Ah! I see everyone is back. I'm about to give the flight instruments one last check." He declared. "It might take a little while, I hope you're not too anxious to depart."

"Please, take your time." Layton insisted. "We only have just finished our own preparations."

"Thank you, Professor. Shall I put these bags away?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Layton nodded.

"Excuse me, Raymond, but where is Desmond?" Katie asked the Scottish butler.

"The Professor went out to check some facts before the trip, I believe. I'm sure he won't be long." Raymond informed before looking up. "Ah, here he is now." Desmond looked up to see they had returned.

"Ah, you're back! Good. Are you ready to depart?" He asked. "Raymond is still occupied with the ship but I would like to leave as soon as he is ready. And who gave Aurora the disguise? They're very clever at thinking about that and have a good sense of fashion."

"It was Emmy and I, Desmond." Katie replied. "Now, I hope you do not mind, we ran into my mother with Luke and Erin's mothers and she had given me my dogs." Katie glanced down at Dawn and Luna, who yipped, making Desmond smile.

"I don't mind at all. They're very cute." He said, petting one.

"And before we depart, Professor, there is a matter that I would like to discuss with you before we depart." Layton frowned, crossing his arms. Desmond grew concerned.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Earlier today, we witnessed an incident in which a police inspector from Scotland Yard was set upon by a group of thugs. The inspector in question seemed to think that his attackers were wielding for Targent." Layton informed. Katie noticed the brown-haired man tense up.

"Go on." Desmond insisted, listening intently.

"If Targent is targeting the police, we can only suppose that Scotland Yard is actively perusing them." Layton continued. Desmond sighed, shaking his head.

"Scotland Yard? Dear. That complicates things. As a matter of fact, I also heard some worrying news..." Desmond frowned deeply. "It appears that groups of uniformed men and women have been showing up at Azran sites all around the world."

"Ah, well that has to be-" Emmy was cut off.

"Targent, yes. I think we can expect them to turn up at the locations we are about to visit as well."

"This is disastrous." Katie mumbled softly.

"Quite." Desmond nodded. "And I have reason to believe that Scotland Yard have been investigating Azran sites too."

"Wow, they must be pouring all their resources into stopping Targent." Emmy said, sounding impressed.

"Do you think so? I'm not so sure. Actually, I'm of a mind to look into this further. Would you all accompany me? Your friendly ties with the police could be of use." Desmond suggested.

"Of course. I suppose you can't be too careful with an organisation like Targent." Emmy said.

"Let us hope our fears prove to be wrong. Shall we make our way to the bus stop?" Layton added, smiling.

"I call dibs on taking Dawn around!" Erin exclaimed, lifting one of the dogs up. Katie sighed and rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Of course, Erin. I'll take Luna then." She replied. "Although keep in mind that Dawn is a bit of a scaredy cat." Everyone made their way off the Bostonius only to bump into Grosky talking with a lady.

"Well, I must get back to the grindstone, Amelie. Enjoy your trip!" He stated before running off.

"Wait, Clamp!" The woman, Amelie, cried before sighing. "Oh, he's impossible."

"That's Inspector Grosky for you. He always rushes off before you can say a word." Luke said.

"I'm afraid he can get very caught up in his cases." Layton added.

"Oh yes, he can. Wait! That hat! Are you Professor Layton, bany chance?" Amelie asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Layton tipped his hat. "Have we met?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Amelie. Clamp - Inspector Grosky - is my older brother." She introduced. Luke's eyes widened.

"What, really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ah, we didn't know the inspector had a sister. Hershel Layton. How do you do?"

"And I'm Luke Groton, the professor's apprentice!" Luke said proudly.

"Oh, my brother has told me all about you. He says you've helped him on all sorts of cases." Amelie said with a smile. "If I'm being honest, police work is really all he talks about. When he and my husband get together, they never stop!" She giggled. "He means well. I mean, he came all the way out here to see us off and everything. But you saw it, he rushed right off!"

"Oh, are you going somewhere nice?" Katie asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Oh yes, didn't I mention? My husband and I are going on our honeymoon trip all the way around the world!" Amelie stated.

"Oh wow, that sounds so romantic!" Katie clasped her hands together. "One day, I would love to do that for my honeymoon."

"It does sound amazing." Emmy agreed. Erin grinned before nudging Katie teasingly. Katie just glared and rolled her eyes.

"I'm so looking forward to it! Why don't you plan something similar with your fiance?" Amelie said to Emmy before turning to Katie. "You too with your boyfriend!"

"E-eeeh?" Katie blushed furiously. "I-I'm sorry, I don't have a boyfriend."

"But she does have a loooove interest!" Erin teased. Katie smacked her over the head, muttering softly a 'please shut up.'

"And I don't have anyone like that just now. I'm too busy rushing around as an academic assistant!" Emmy stated with a laugh.

"Ah, well as long as you enjoy it!" Amelie said.

"Well, we'll be off. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon!" Emmy stated, earning a laugh and a smile. The others grabbed a bus and headed off to Scotland Yard.

()

As you can tell, I'm not placing all the puzzles in my fanfiction, like the Movie only presented one's relevant to the actual story. But yay, I updated!


End file.
